Remington Steelers discography
This is a comprehensive discography of the Remington Steelers, an Encino, California-based tribute band. The band has released nine studio albums (with one currently in production), one live album, one compilation, three DVDs, forty-six singles, forty-seven b-sides, forty music videos, and five concert films. Their non-tour performances, mostly at the Troubadour Club in Los Angeles, have also been widely bootlegged and distributed on Betamax, VHS, and DVD in three-tape (or disc) box sets, each tape (or disc) containing two club shows. History The Remington Steelers released all their studio albums on vinyl, cassette, and CD since 1999, when their debut album premiered. The current line-up consists of Rupert Grint (co-founder), Emma Watson (co-founder), Daniel Radcliffe (joined 2001), Kay Panabaker (joined 2007), and Izzy Stradlin (joined 2007). All albums have had at least one single, but it wasn't until Public Broadcasting Service was released that the first music video from the band, "American Pie", was released. Their first video compilation, Making #$%&ing Videos, contained the first four music videos as well as a making-of documentary that Emma directed. It was released in 2003 to coincide with the release of Tour de America, a concert film made by the band during the course of their first tour. Their first live album, though, wasn't released until April 1, 2007, and it was only filmed and recorded two weeks earlier! Also, it was the only album that wasn't released on cassette. Vinyl copies came with two laserdiscs, one with the concert film (divided into two acts, or one act per side), and the other with the special features, while CD copies came with one DVD. The film by itself with the special features was also made available on UMD. Their first compilation album, Greatest Hits, was hastily put together by the band and features tracks from their first nine studio albums. Very predictably, the opening track was "Welcome to the Jungle", and once again, "November Rain", "Don't Cry", and "Estranged" were grouped up with each other in that order. The album, which will be released on November 23, 2008, is also notable for containing "Moonlight densetsu" and "Hare hare yukai", both of which were sung in Japanese, one being given a heavy metal treatment, and the other being made a cross between dance pop and alternative. The most recently released concert film by the band is the first 3-D concert film ever to be released, beating U2's own concert film by a mere three months. It was released shortly after the most dangerous IPO mob in the world, which wanted Rupert dead, was captured by the LAPD. Daniel, Kay, and Stradlin had to help Disney and MGM with editing the concert film by themselves, since Emma was already hiding Rupert, who was under the guise of meganekko transfer student "Sakura Watanabe" at the time, in Japan. The concert film was dedicated to the LAPD as a result of their efforts in stopping that IPO caper. The message at the end of the film reads "THIS CONCERT FILM IS DEDICATED TO THE GALLANT MEMBERS OF THE LAPD". Studio albums The Remington Steelers (1999) 1. It's Still Billy Joel To Me (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. School Cafeteria (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 4. My Bologna (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 5. Mickey (Toni Basil cover) 6. Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper cover) 7. 99 Luftballons (Nena cover) 8. I Love Rock N Roll (The Arrows cover) 9. Stop Draggin' My Heart Around (Stevie Nicks cover) 10. Theme from Sesame Street (cover) 11. La Bamba* (traditional) 12. Hitler Has Only Got One Ball (Toby O'Brien cover, later appeared on the Sailor Moon O.S.T.) * Sung in Spanish Pirates of Encino (2001) 1. Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen cover) 2. Kung Fu Fighting (Carl Douglas cover) 3. U Can't Touch This (MC Hammer cover) 4. Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana cover) 5. Instant Karma (John Lennon cover) 6. Moscow* (Dschinghis Khan cover) 7. Shout at the Devil (Motley Crue cover) 8. Beat It (Michael Jackson cover) 9. Message in a Bottle (The Police cover) 10. I Will Survive (Gloria Gaynor cover) * Sung in German Public Broadcasting Service (2002) 1. American Pie (Don McLean cover) 2. MacArthur Park (Richard Harris cover) 3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Queen cover) 4. Theme from Speed Racer (cover) 5. Staying Alive (Bee Gees cover) 6. YMCA (Village People cover) 7. Killer Queen (Queen cover) 8. Longview (Green Day cover) 9. Theme from The Flintstones (cover) 10. Theme from Reading Rainbow (cover) Killer Steelers (2003) 1. Living in America (James Brown cover) 2. Call Me (Blondie cover) 3. Moonlight Densetsu (or, Theme from Sailor Moon)* (cover, also appeared on the Sailor Moon O.S.T.) 4. Break On Through to the Other Side (The Doors cover, later appeared on the Yubisaki Milk Tea O.S.T.) 5. Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley cover) 6. The Safety Dance (Men Without Hats cover) 7. Sharp Dressed Man (ZZ Top cover) 8. What's Love Got to Do With It (Tina Turner cover) 9. Loser (Beck cover) 10. Under Pressure (Queen cover) * Sung in Japanese Speed (2004) 1. Theme from Lupin III* (cover, later appeared on the Sailor Moon Stars O.S.T.) 2. Sex Type Thing (Stone Temple Pilots cover) 3. Basket Case (Green Day cover, later appeared on the Sailor Moon S O.S.T.) 4. Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) (Green Day cover) 5. Thriller (Michael Jackson cover) 6. We Will Rock You (Queen cover) 7. We Are the Champions (Queen cover) 8. Nature Trail to Hell (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 9. Ice Ice Baby (Vanilla Ice cover) 10. Wild Thing (Tone Loc cover) * Instrumental The Guns N Roses 20th Anniversary Album (2005) Note: All songs written by Guns N Roses unless otherwise noted. Disc 1 1. Welcome to the Jungle (later appeared on the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Yubisaki Milk Tea O.S.T.s) 2. It's So Easy (later appeared on the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya O.S.T.) 3. Mr. Brownstone 4. Night Train (later appeared on the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya O.S.T.) 5. Sweet Child O Mine (later appeared on the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya O.S.T.) 6. Paradise City 7. Patience 8. I Used to Love Her (But I Had to Kill Her) 9. One in a Million 10. November Rain 11. Don't Cry 12. Estranged 13. Get in the Ring 14. You Could Be Mine (later appeared on the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya O.S.T.) Disc 2 15. Live and Let Die (Paul McCartney and Wings cover, later appeared on the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya O.S.T.) 16. Civil War (later appeared on the Bleach O.S.T.) 17. The Garden 18. Pretty Tied Up 19. Knockin' on Heaven's Door (Bob Dylan cover) 20. Yesterdays 21. Since I Don't Have You (The Skyliners cover, later appeared on the Sailor Moon Stars O.S.T.) 22. Ain't It Fun (The Dead Boys cover) 23. Hair of the Dog (Nazareth cover) 24. Sympathy For the Devil (The Rolling Stones cover) You Snooze, You Lose (2006) 1. Slither (Velvet Revolver cover) 2. Ridin' (Chamillionaire cover, also appeared on the Sailor Moon S O.S.T.) 3. Holiday (Green Day cover, also appeared on the Sailor Moon S O.S.T.) 4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green Day cover, also appeared on the Sailor Moon S O.S.T.) 5. Working Class Hero (John Lennon cover, also appeared on the Digimon Adventure O.S.T.) 6. Somebody Told Me (The Killers cover) 7. Play the Game (Queen cover, also appeared on the Princess Tutu and, later, Yubisaki Milk Tea O.S.T.s) 8. Give Me Novocaine (Green Day cover) 9. She's a Rebel (Green Day cover) 10. Christmas at Ground Zero (Weird Al Yankovic cover) In 3-D (2007) 1. Dust N' Bones (Guns N Roses cover) 2. Rocket Queen (Guns N Roses cover) 3. Reckless Life (Hollywood Rose cover) 4. Hare hare yukai* (Aya Hirano cover, also appeared on the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya O.S.T.) 5. Koi no Mikuru densetsu* (Yuko Goto cover) 6. Bouken deshou deshou?* (Aya Hirano cover, also appeared on the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya O.S.T.) 7. Another One Bites the Dust (Queen cover) 8. Jack and Diane (John Mellencamp cover) 9. Every Breath You Take (The Police cover) 10. Centerfield (John Fogerty cover) * Sung in Japanese The IPO Incident? (2008) 1. Anything Goes (Hollywood Rose cover) 2. Right Next Door to Hell (Guns N Roses cover, also appeared on the Pretty Cure Max Heart O.S.T.) 3. Look At Your Game, Girl (Charles Manson cover) 4. My Sharona (The Knack cover) 5. It's Still Rock N Roll To Me (Billy Joel cover) 6. Don't Damn Me (Guns N Roses cover, also appeared on the Naruto O.S.T.) 7. Back Off Bitch (Guns N Roses cover) 8. Dead Horse (Guns N Roses cover) 9. 14 Years (Guns N Roses cover) 10. Think About You (Guns N Roses cover, originally appeared as an Emma Watson track on the Magical Pokémon Journey O.S.T.) 11. Sakura Kiss* (Chieko Kawabe cover) 12. Down On the Farm (UK Subs cover) 13. Ne-ni-ge de Reset* (Kaori Fukuhara cover, also appeared on the Lucky Star O.S.T.) 14. Dancing Queen (ABBA cover) 15. We Didn't Start the Fire (Billy Joel cover) 16. TNT (AC/DC cover) 17. Sk8er Boi (Avril Lavigne cover, originally appeared on Emma Watson's solo album "Got Those Rhythm and Blues") 18. Garden of Eden (Guns N Roses cover) 19. Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood cover) 20. Nice Boys (Rose Tattoo cover) * Sung in Japanese The Harsh Reality (2009) 1. Taps (live) 2. Gangsta's Paradise (Coolio cover) 3. So Fine (Guns N Roses cover) 4. Live and Let Die (live) (Paul McCartney cover) 5. Civil War (live) (Guns N Roses cover) 6. Eye of the Tiger (Survivor cover) 7. Forever Love* (X Japan cover) 8. Black Hole Sun (Soundgarden cover) 9. Waga rōtashi aku no hana* (Ali Project cover, also set to appear on the Code Geass O.S.T.) 10. Twist of Cain (Danzig cover) 11. Seikan hikou* (Megumi Nakajima cover, also set to appear on the Macross Frontier O.S.T.) 12. Mother (Danzig cover) 13. She Rides (Danzig cover) 14. Wake Me Up When September Ends (Green Day cover) 15. Te wo toriatte** (Queen cover) 16. The Show Must Go On (Queen cover) 17. You Can't Put Your Arms Around a Memory (Johnny Thunders cover) 18. Sunday Bloody Sunday (U2 cover) 19. Void in My Life (Chamillionaire cover) 20. Seasons in the Abyss (Slayer cover) 21. Expendable Youth (Slayer cover) 22. Skeletons of Society (Slayer cover) 23. This I Love (Guns N Roses cover) 24. Paint It, Black (Rolling Stones cover) 25. Her Black Wings (Danzig cover) 26. Don't Cry (alternate lyrics) (Guns N Roses cover) * Sung in Japanese ** Sung partially in Japanese Live albums Live at the Troubadour Introducing Kay Panabaker (2007) Note: All songs written by Guns N Roses unless otherwise noted. Act I 1. Welcome to the Jungle 2. La Bamba* (traditional) 3. Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen cover) 4. It's So Easy 5. Mr. Brownstone 6. Sweet Child O' Mine 7. We Will Rock You (Queen cover) 8. We Are the Champions (Queen cover) 9. I Used to Love Her (But I Had to Kill Her) 10. You Could Be Mine * Sung in Spanish Act II 11. Dust N' Bones 12. One in a Million 13. Don't Cry 14. Another One Bites the Dust (Queen cover) 15. Night Train 16. Paradise City The Welcome Home Concert (2007) Act I 1. Welcome to the Jungle (Guns N Roses cover) 2. La Bamba* (traditional) 3. Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen cover) 4. It's So Easy (Guns N Roses cover) 5. Mr. Brownstone (Guns N Roses cover) 6. Raw Power (Iggy and the Stooges cover) 7. Human Being (New York Dolls cover) 8. Twist of Cain (Danzig cover) 9. Slither (Velvet Revolver cover) 10. You Could Be Mine (Guns N Roses cover) * Sung in Spanish Act II 11. 14 Years (Guns N Roses cover) 12. Patience (Guns N Roses cover) 13. Moonlight densetsu (or, Theme from Sailor Moon)* (cover) 14. Iron Man (Black Sabbath cover) 15. Knockin' on Heaven's Door (Bob Dylan cover) 16. Paradise City (Guns N Roses cover) * Sung in Japanese Confirmed tracks on Live Era '99-'08 (2009) Welcome to the Jungle (Guns N Roses cover) La Bamba* (traditional) Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen cover) It's So Easy (Guns N Roses cover) Mr. Brownstone (Guns N Roses cover) Pac Man (Weird Al Yankovic cover) Dust N Bones (Guns N Roses cover) Feliz Navidad* (traditional) Hare hare yukai** (Aya Hirano cover) Attitude (Misfits cover) Bad Apples (Guns N Roses cover) Human Being (New York Dolls cover) Buick Mackane (T.Rex cover) 14 Years (Guns N Roses cover) Possession (Danzig cover) Shadow of Your Love (Hollywood Rose cover) Get Off of My Cloud (The Rolling Stones cover) Moscow*** (Dschinghis Khan cover) New Rose (The Damned cover) Raw Power (Iggy and the Stooges cover) Iron Man (Black Sabbath cover) Paradise City (Guns N Roses cover) * Sung in Spanish ** Sung in Japanese *** Sung in German Compilation albums Greatest Hits (2008) Disc 1 1. Welcome to the Jungle (Guns N Roses cover) 2. It's So Easy (Guns N Roses cover) 3. Mr. Brownstone (Guns N Roses cover) 4. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 5. It's Still Billy Joel to Me (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 6. La Bamba* (traditional) 7. Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen cover) 8. Moonlight densetsu (or, Theme from Sailor Moon)** (cover) 9. Hare hare yukai** (Aya Hirano cover) 10. November Rain (Guns N Roses cover) 11. Don't Cry (Guns N Roses cover) 12. Estranged (Guns N Roses cover) * Sung in Spanish ** Sung in Japanese Disc 2 13. You Could Be Mine (Guns N Roses cover) 14. Ridin' (Chamillionaire cover) 15. Dust N' Bones (Guns N Roses cover) 16. American Pie (Don McLean cover) 17. Theme from Lupin III* (cover) 18. Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Queen cover) 19. Break On Through to the Other Side (The Doors cover) 20. Instant Karma (John Lennon cover) * Instrumental Singles 1. "Another One Rides the Bus" 2. "It's Still Billy Joel To Me" 3. "My Bologna" 4. "I Love Rock N Roll" 5. "Bohemian Rhapsody" 6. "U Can't Touch This" 7. "Instant Karma" 8. "Beat It" 9. "American Pie" 10. "Staying Alive" 11. "Killer Queen" 12. "Moonlight densetsu" 13. "Break On Through to the Other Side" 14. "Loser" 15. "Theme from Lupin III" 16. "Thriller" 17. "We Will Rock You" 18. "Ice Ice Baby" 19. "Welcome to the Jungle" 20. "It's So Easy" 21. "Sweet Child O Mine" 22. "Paradise City" 23. "I Used to Love Her (But I Had to Kill Her)" 24. "One in a Million" 25. "November Rain"/"Don't Cry" 26. "Get in the Ring" 27. "The Garden" 28. "Civil War" 29. "Ain't It Fun" 30. "Slither" 31. "Ridin'" 32. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" 33. "Working Class Hero" 34. "Hare hare yukai" 35. "Bouken deshou deshou?" 36. "Another One Bites the Dust" 37. "Reckless Life" 38. "New Rose" (from Cutey Honey 1 soundtrack) 39. "My Sharona" 40. "It's Still Rock N Roll To Me" 41. "Dancing Queen" 42. "Ne-ni-ge de Reset" 43. "14 Years" 44. "Sakura Kiss" 45. "Down on the Farm" 46. "Shadow of Your Love" (from Sailor Moon Stars soundtrack) 47. "So Fine" (coming soon) 48. "Waga rōtashi aku no hana" (coming soon) 49. "Seikan hikou" (coming soon) 50. "Sunday Bloody Sunday" (coming soon) 51. "Don't Cry (alternate lyrics)" (coming soon) Music videos Note: All music videos directed by Del James unless otherwise noted. 1. "American Pie" (directed by Weird Al Yankovic) 2. "Moonlight densetsu" (directed by Samuel Bayer) 3. "Break On Through to the Other Side" (directed by Samuel Bayer) 4. "Loser" (directed by Samuel Bayer) 5. "Theme from Lupin III" (directed by Emma Watson) 6. "We Will Rock You" (directed by Samuel Bayer) 7. "We Are the Champions" (directed by Samuel Bayer) 8. "Ice Ice Baby" (directed by Hype Williams) 9. "Welcome to the Jungle" 10. "It's So Easy" 11. "Mr. Brownstone" 12. "Night Train" 13. "Sweet Child O Mine" 14. "Paradise City" 15. "Patience" 16. "I Used to Love Her (But I Had to Kill Her)" 17. "One in a Million" 18. "November Rain" 19. "Don't Cry" 20. "Estranged" 21. "Get in the Ring" 22. "You Could Be Mine" 23. "The Garden" 24. "Civil War" 25. "Since I Don't Have You" 26. "Ain't It Fun" 27. "Slither" 28. "Ridin'" (directed by Hype Williams) 29. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" (directed by Emma Watson) 30. "Hare hare yukai"* (directed by Emma Watson) 31. "Bouken deshou deshou?"* (directed by Emma Watson) 32. "Another One Bites the Dust" 33. "Reckless Life" 34. "New Rose"* (co-directed by Emma Watson, Del James, and Paul Verhoeven) 35. "It's Still Rock N Roll To Me" 36. "Ne-ni-ge de Reset" (directed by Emma Watson) 37. "14 Years"* 38. "Sakura Kiss" (directed by Samuel Bayer) 39. "Down on the Farm"* 40. "Shadow of Your Love"* (co-directed by Emma Watson and Del James) 41. "So Fine" (coming soon) 42. "Waga rōtashi aku no hana" (coming soon) (co-directed by Emma Watson and Gorō Taniguchi) 43. "Seikan hikou" (coming soon) (directed by Emma Watson) 44. "Sunday Bloody Sunday" (coming soon) (directed by Samuel Bayer) 45. "Don't Cry (alternate lyrics)"* (coming soon) * In 3-D Videos *The Remington Steelers in Making #$%&ing Videos **Released: 2003 **Label: Arista/Disney **Format: VHS, VCD, DVD, BluRay *The Remington Steelers in Making #$%&ing Videos 2 **Released: 2004 **Label: Arista/Disney **Format: VHS, VCD, DVD, BluRay *The Guns N Roses 20th Anniversary Home Video **Released: 2005 **Label: Arista/Disney **Format: VHS, VCD, DVD, BluRay *The Remington Steelers in Making #$%&ing Videos 3 **Released: 2007 **Label: Arista/Disney **Format: VHS, VCD, DVD, BluRay Bootlegs *1999 Shows *2000 Shows *2001 Shows *2002 Shows *2003 Shows *2004 Shows *2005 Shows *2006 Shows *2007 Shows *2008 Shows Concert films *Tour de America **Released: October 2003 **Produced by: Disney and MGM **Home video label: Walt Disney Home Entertainment **Format: Betamax, VHS, DVD, BluRay *The Speedy Tour **Released: October 2004 **Produced by: Disney and MGM **Home video label: Walt Disney Home Entertainment **Format: Betamax, VHS, DVD, BluRay *The Guns N Roses 20th Anniversary Tour **Released: October 2005 **Produced by: Disney and MGM **Home video label: Walt Disney Home Entertainment **Format: Betamax, VHS, DVD, BluRay *You Snooze, You Lose Tour **Released: October 2006 **Produced by: Disney and MGM **Home video label: Walt Disney Home Entertainment **Format: Betamax, VHS, DVD, BluRay *Tour de America in 3-D **Released: October 2007 **Produced by: Disney and MGM **Home video label: Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment **Format: Betamax, VHS, DVD, BluRay *The IPO Tour? **Released: November 2008 **Produced by: Disney and MGM **Home video label: Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment **Format: Betamax, VHS, DVD, BluRay Category:Music Category:Discographies